Amsel Twins
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: The Amsel twins are getting assualted from all sides, be it from Daisuke and Satoshi or Krad and Dark. The question is, who will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

"He left her!" Eve Amsel said to her sister. Her short blonde hair fell into her face as tears fell from her eyes. "Never. I'm never falling in love. How can Mom do this to herself over and over?"

"Are you kidding?" Zoe Amsel, her twin said. "She marries them for the money then falls for them. They dump her for her clinginess, and she takes half their money. Mom's hardly suffering."

She put some rose petals in a bowl and poured in some fragrant oils and took out a lighter.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked, wiping her eyes and getting up off the floor. Her younger sister had a habit of getting into trouble.

"Testing fate," Zoe said. "Find both of us a magic match. Wherever he is, find the man for both of us. Give us love. Give us love."

Eve watched, wide-eyed, as her sister lit the water on fire. The petals rose into the air and split into two, flying off in the distance. In a panic, she pushed the bowl out of her sister's hands, and it shattered on the floor.

The both of them knelt down and picked up the hot shards, accidentally cutting their hands.

"What are you so worried for?" Zoe said. "Love won't find us until we're ready. See?"

She grabbed her sister's wounded hand with hers. "Your blood, my blood. Our blood."

A light spark fell from the sky and lingered on Zoe's head. Then a dark spark fell and hit Eve's head.

Light shone enough to feel sad, turning into wings that split apart the white darkness…

Eve and Zoe walked to school. It had been four years since Zoe had cast the spell for them to find love. Since then the two had stuck together like glue.

It was strange, they were a lot like other twins. They didn't like being around other people, and they felt that no one could truly understand them. Eve and Zoe still remembered their sisterly bond, however.

They weren't just sisters. They were blood sisters.

"Amsel-imoto, Amsel-nee, wait up!" came the voice of Daisuke Niwa.

Eve and Zoe turned at the same time.

"Oh! Hi Niwa!" Eve said. "It's your birthday today, right? Here, I made you this."

She handed him a paper crane while her twin rolled her eyes.

"Y-You remembered my birthday?" Daisuke asked. "But why?"

"Well, that's because I…" Eve said softly. "Never mind. This is the hundredth crane. So you can make a wish on it and it'll come true for sure!"

"Thank you so much, Amsel-nee!" Daisuke said. "I'll be sure to do that. And Amsel-imoto could you read this?"  
He handed Zoe a letter. Eve knew immediately that it was a love note. And so did Zoe obviously.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward," Eve said, and ran off.

"Why did she run off like that?" Daisuke asked Zoe.

Zoe laughed. "That's because she likes you, Niwa. Trust me…you really don't want to pick a girl like me. But I hope we'll stay friends. You're really cool. And I want you to think about Eve. Maybe you really like her."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME AGAIN, ZOE!" yelled Eve in the girls bathroom, scaring everyone out.

"Oh please," Zoe said. "Maybe he'll actually hook up with you."

"Whatever," Eve said. "Every time I like a guy, he falls for you and then you turn him down and twist the knife by telling him to go hook up with me! WHAT KIND OF SADIST ARE YOU?!"

Eve stormed out, really ticked off and not sure what to do with all of her pent up anger.

She entered the classroom with a dark cloud around her, and everyone knew to steer clear. Except the Sensei, apparently.

"Hello there, Amsel-nee," Sensei said to her. "You're on cleaning duty with Niwa and Hiwatari. Go down to the Art Room."

"Whatever," Eve said, and wandered down the halls. She managed to make it to the Art Room to find Daisuke…crying?

She hurried over. "Niwa…are you alright? I know how Zoe can be so…on behalf of my sister, I'm…very sorry, Niwa!"

She bowed. There was a stunned silence.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Amsel-nee!" protested Daisuke.

Eve straightened, smiling. "She thinks she's funny, turning down every guy who asks her out and then telling them to try their hand with the other sister. I keep telling her one day she'll meet a guy that she'll actually like and he'll give her the same treatment. Life is like a conduit."

"A…conduit?" Daisuke said.

"Um…" Eve blushed, embarrassed. "I meant…what goes around comes around."

"What are you doing here, Amsel-nee?" Satoshi asked, appearing soundlessly behind them.

"Sensei thought I looked like I was about to cause trouble," Eve said. "So she sent me to bring this to Niwa."

She handed him the correct card for the Art Room. She didn't say a word about the distinct sense she had picked up, the chill in the air, the presence that reminded her almost of Zoe, but not quite. Something was up with Satoshi. She knew he was sharp, but had he found out about the Amsel family lineage?

She shot him a look, and strode off back to the classroom.

Zoe arrived on site at the Esviel Museum with Satoshi. It was almost time for the famous Phantom Thief Dark to arrive. She had told her twin that she had a job working at K-Mart. She didn't want to tell Eve about how she worked on Dark Countermeasures.

Satoshi had told her it would be easier to capture Dark if she dressed up, but Zoe had no intention of wearing a frilly dress. So she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Just as Satoshi walked into the museum, Zoe found herself pinned to the wall by her sister.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing, lying to me like this?" said Eve.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe said.

"I followed you, duh," Eve said. "Honestly, did you think you could pull one over on your twin?"

"It doesn't matter," Zoe said. "I gotta go."

"What? Go where?" Eve said, following her into the room where Satoshi had pinned Dark down.

Eve's eyes widened. In a second of impulse, she tackled Satoshi.

"Nee-san, what are you doing?!" yelled Zoe, going over to Satoshi and helping him up.

Eve herself didn't know the answer. She stood and found herself face-to-face with the Phantom Thief.

"Well then," he said to her, lacing his hands around her waist and pulling her close. "How shall I repay you for the rescue, Eve-sama?"

Eve smirked in turn, lifting her head and gazing into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "I'm sure that you will think of a way, Kaitoh Dark."

She kissed his cheek.

He reached out for her, but Eve had already left the museum.

Satoshi laughed. "Looks like she's your weakness, Dark."

Dark glared and flew off.

He made it to her house, but the moment he saw her in her night-time kimono, Dark transformed back into Daisuke, falling from the ledge.

Zoe and Eve walked to school the next morning. They were barely speaking. Eve was still mad at her sister for keeping a secret from her and Zoe was mad at Eve for ruining her 'mission.'

When they arrived, there was a fan club of girls gushing about how attractive Dark was and about how they wanted him to whisk them away. Eve just sat in her chair, listening to her iPod and sketching randomly.

She had just witnessed a moment where Satoshi had gotten rather close to Daisuke, and she locked eyes with Daisuke, her face panicked as she almost stood. Whatever Satoshi was up to, she feared it. Just as she feared him.

But the moment passed, and the tension was alleviated.

Daisuke walked up. "Hey Amsel-nee?"

"Yes, what is it, Niwa?" she responded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday," he replied.

"It's not a problem," Eve replied.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Daisuke said, looking over her shoulder.

"Ducks," replied Eve simply. "I like ducks."

He laughed and returned to his seat.

Of course Zoe had to ruin it by returning to her manipulative ways. She walked up to Daisuke after class and asked him to walk home with her and of course he said yes!  
So Zoe and Daisuke walked home together.

"So Niwa," Zoe said. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Could you come by the museum tonight at around sevenish?"

She noticed him twitch as he realized that was the time in the warning letter.

"No," Daisuke said after a pause. "I'm very sorry Amsel-imoto. But I can't."

"I guess you're more popular than I thought," Zoe said, making a bit of a pout. She walked off.

"Wait!" Daisuke said.

Secretly, Zoe smirked. Gets 'em every time.

Zoe met up with Daisuke in the park at nightfall. "I thought about it, Niwa, and maybe we shouldn't go to the museum after all."

Daisuke looked startled. She knew why. Dark was supposed to make an appearance in about five minutes.

"What is it?" Zoe said. "Are you distracted?"

Little did she know that Eve was behind a tree.

"I'm sorry Amsel-imoto…" Daisuke said softly. "But when you act this way, it makes me wonder why I ever liked you. It isn't right to talk the way you do. And you're hurting Amsel-nee too. If she likes me like you said…why would you spread it around? Are you trying to hurt your sister?"

Zoe had never been confronted with her actions before. "I-I don't have to explain to myself to you!"

She raised a hand, preparing to slap him, but her sister was between them in an instant. How she had gotten there, Zoe didn't know.

The hand landed with a loud noise on her sister's cheek.

There was a silence.

"Niwa," Eve said. "I think you should get going. This is between the two of us."

Daisuke nodded and left, wondering how much she knew about where he was headed.

Eve hugged her sister. "I know why you are doing these things. But it has to stop now. You're desperate, I can tell. But there is another way. There's always another way. You don't have to hurt Niwa to save Hiwatari."

Zoe broke down, the unsaid secrets that she had been hiding from her twin pouring down in tear form as she sobbed into her older sister's shoulder.

Daisuke made it to the swimming pool in one piece. It had been rough. And now on top of it, he was pretty sure Eve and Zoe knew his secret! They had always known things other people didn't, but he didn't expect this to happen!

And what would he do now? He liked Eve now, but he was sure she knew what had happened between him and Zoe so…how could he tell her? And it didn't help that there was a constant voice inside his head.

"Hey there!" Eve said. "Just wanted to let you know that Zoe stayed home today, so I'll be your partner. She and I aren't fighting anymore, either. I figured you'd be worried."

How did she know that? And why was it so nice that she did?

As she was talking, Takeshi knocked her into Daisuke and they fell in the pool. As they fell, he felt himself transform.

Dark seemingly took over.

Eve vaulted over the fence. "Nice going. I figured you two were the same guy."

"How did you find me out?" Dark asked.

"Call it intuition," Eve said, smirking. "Come on. We've got to get you into some clothes. If fangirls see this, you'll be fighting them off."

She swiped a towel and wrapped him in it.

He started to call Wiz, but she glared at him.

"What?" he said. "You acrophobic?"

"No way!" Eve said. "It would just be idiotic for you to fly around in broad daylight We'll take my Vespa."

They arrived at a thrift shop pretty quick, and Eve bought Dark some clothing to wear so he could walk around without being mobbed.

"And now, Eve-sama," Dark said, whirling her around the store. "It is my turn to repay you for all that you have done."

Eve bit her lip. "There is no need. The only way you could repay me is to take care of yourself."

She turned, walking away from him. But Dark caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"Tell me, what is it you have given up on?" he asked her softly. "Is it yourself? Or…"

She could hear a hint of fear in his voice. "Have you given up on me?"

She looked up, and for an instant, her lips touched his, then she drew back, her expression one of fear. "I…am afraid."

With those words she ran away.

"Of…me?" Dark said softly, raising a hand to his lips.

He turned into Daisuke, who ran after Eve without a second thought. He found her hiding childishly in a creepy bookstore. He pulled her out of there. "Hey, why did you say that to Dark?"

"It wasn't him at all," Eve said softly. "It's not really about anything. I was sure that I didn't ever want to fall in love when I was little. You know, how you think the opposite gender has cooties or whatever. Well. I didn't like boys at all. My sister was big into some old Wiccan stuff and she cast a true love spell on us both. So…we were destined to find someone. But then something weird happened. When we both turned fourteen, all the guys we liked automatically fell for us. I didn't date, but my sister did. When the spell started to wear off, they would dump her every time. So now I get really scared. That's…all."

"That's terrible," Daisuke said. "So you'll never know if someone returns your feelings or if it's a spell."

"Pretty much," Eve said. "The spell only lasts seven days from the moment the person becomes aware that I care for them."

"You said you liked me…" Daisuke said, realizing he was betraying his other half. "Will you give it a chance? This once?"

"On one condition," Eve said. "I want Dark to have a shot as well. Okay?"

Daisuke looked startled, but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Eve asked her sister.

"Just what I said," Zoe replied. "If you love both Dark and Daisuke, and they share your love, then he will become whole. But then, what really happens is that Dark disappears."

"So you mean…" Eve said softly. "If I wait out the seven days, and the love is real…Dark will vanish."

"Niwa, wait for me!" Eve said, and grabbed his hand. She shivered from the cold. "It's so pretty up here, don't you think?"

Daisuke blushed. "Amsel-nee, you seem really cold."

"I am," replied Eve. "I get cold pretty quick."

Daisuke wished he had the courage to put an arm around her or something, but he didn't want to transform and give Dark a chance right now.

"Hey you two," Zoe said. "It's look-out point!"

"Yeah," Eve said. "Look-out Point…isn't that where the maiden who had been scorned by love leapt to her death?"

"The story is historically accurate," Satoshi confirmed.

"Sister, what are you doing?! Stop!" Zoe yelled.

Before anyone could stop her Eve had jumped from the ledge.

Daisuke immediately leapt after her.

Eve was caught by Dark.

"What are you thinking?" he said to her. "Are you crazy?"

He set her down on the ground. She whimpered a little, and he felt bad for yelling at her. He knelt down. "You really aren't all that tough are you?"

"Erase my memory," Eve said, panting from the effort of the faked suicide.

Dark's eyes widened. "You want…to forget about me?"

His voice sounded hurt. Instantly Eve embraced him. "No Dark. I'm trying to save you. I know that if you and Niwa ever truly fall for the same girl and she finds out about the both of you and accepts it…the one she chooses wins. And then…you vanish."

"You would sacrifice your memories…" Dark said softly.

"Just the fact that you and Niwa are the same," Eve said. "I'll think of a more permanent solution later."

Dark put a hand over her head, and Eve passed out. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I told you what she would do, Hiwatari," Zoe said in a low voice.

"Niwa was right," Satoshi said. "It's wrong the way you manipulate Eve. Some day she's going to turn on you for that."

"Maybe," Zoe said softly. "But she won't be as much of a problem now. And Dark is alone, and vulnerable."

Zoe and Satoshi went to the museum. Dark had set the stakes: A bet for the Commander, so tonight it was winner take all.

Zoe knew her sister was asleep in bed this time, and so everything would work out.

Of course, Dark had other plans.

They cornered him in a back room.

"There is nowhere to go, Dark," Satoshi said.

"Is there?" Dark said softly.

"I bet you are wishing for her help now," Zoe said.

"I don't need help," replied Dark rather sharply.

With those words, he vanished.

"This magic…someone summoned Dark?" Satoshi said softly.

Eve had a secret.

When she was little she had discovered a crawlspace that led to a room that wasn't part of the attic at all. It didn't seem to be on the floorplans. She had only gotten in because the key was in a candy dish in her room. Ever since then she had played alone up there a lot.

She slept there sometimes. But she never felt alone. It always felt like someone was with her.

She had crawled up there today because she felt like something was missing and it made her sad. She fell asleep thinking about it.

And Dark arrived at in the room. "Little Eve isn't so little anymore."

Startled, she sat up. "It was you! Wow, you're a creepy stalker."

"Hey now…weren't you the one who called me here?" Dark replied softly.

"Um…" Eve said softly. "Thanks. For always coming here."

She put her head in his lap and slowly fell back asleep.

For a moment a smile was fixed on Dark's face as he brushed her hair back with his hand. "I couldn't help but come to you…"


End file.
